Karaoke Nights
by Alskl1ng
Summary: It's Karaoke Night at Merlotte's! Silly, little one-shot in honor of The Fangreaders Awards. AU, Post Season 3, OOC (because Sookie really can't sing). Rated M for language.


_**KARAOKE NIGHTS**_

* * *

**(Introduction to Verse)**

**SPOV - Bon Temps**

Two. Whole. Months. That was how long it had been since I had kicked both Eric and Bill out of my house and out of my life. They both could rot in hell for all I cared. Come to think of it that was where I told Eric to go, covered in concrete and all.

With their invitations rescinded I had thought life would return to a peaceful state, but this was Bon Temps. And once the curtain had been pulled back, revealing all that went bump in the night, there was nothing really different. Yes, maybe the fanged ones had not haunted around my residence, but there were shifters, Weres of all kinds and witches. My gran would tell me to count my lucky stars that I was still alive after all that had been done to me and I was grateful. Believe me, I was. So, instead of sulking over my former love's deception, I immersed myself in my work.

Sam was thrilled at my recommitment to my duties and he gave me more and more responsibilities as the weeks went on. I even did some light bookkeeping and purchasing. It was great to learn something new. The library had a big selection of accounting books and read up on the basics to make sure what I was doing was correct. I sure as sugar didn't want to leave Sam in the red by the time I got through all the invoices and checks. I felt a sense of accomplishment at what I was doing. And even though I was still a technically a waitress, I had learned some skills to help me in my personal life that would fill the void and keep me grounded. My checkbook had never been so balanced. If only, Jason would give me his receipts. But I was afraid to ask; because I had a feeling they were covered in either grease or dotted with rings from the bottom of his beer cans.

Even with all the time I spent at Merlotte's, I did however try to avoid working late night shifts. Working the day shifts also had the benefit of giving space to the workers that were busy fixing my house after the hurricane that was the maenad. Jason and I had pulled together as much as we could to fix it, but it wasn't enough so we had to take out a loan for it. The insurance sadly didn't cover any acts of the supernatural. Giving me another reason to be more devoted to work. Aside from the financial, there was another reason why I only wanted to work the day shifts – vampires.

I wasn't scared of seeing Bill, or Eric, but I just wanted some space. And thankfully their aversion to sunlight gave me that opportunity. The opportunity to feel independent and free of whatever power they had over me. Some nights I could feel a void or two out in the woods. I didn't pay them no mind and made sure the windows were closed and the curtains drawn. I had my trusty shotgun at the ready, just in case anyone got antsy. My mental and physical shields were up and I just needed some time to think. And having those manipulative bastards around wouldn't give me that. But try as I might as soon as the sun went down, I thought about them.

There was Bill. My first love. At one point I thought he would be _my everything_. I loved him and realizing it was all a lie, made him lower than a piece of dirt on the bottom of my shoe. I couldn't care less about his explanation, because he knew he could have told me time and time again what his game was. He could have lied to Sophie-Anne and told her I wasn't a telepath or we could have done something. But no, he did nothing, but continued to lie and use me. There might have been a flicker of feeling for me, but it didn't matter when at its core it was rotten. And I was done taking a bite from the poison apple that was Bill Compton.

And then there was Eric. He was complicated. My mind had done backflips trying to figure out what Eric was to me. A protector, surely. He saved my life in Dallas by offering himself to Steve Newlin in exchange for me, and later throwing himself on me to protect me from the bomb. However many times he saved me, he still had to muck it up tainting the waters. Eric Northman was not black and white, he was like the ocean. Deep, tranquil, but at the turn of the tide he would suck you in like a riptide and show you no mercy. I didn't know where I stood with him. That was until we were in his office - alone.

That kiss kept coming back to me. His cool lips on my warm ones. His hand tugging at my hair and neck. His body offered no heat, but when he kissed me, it felt like I was on fire. At first, I attributed it to the guilt of betraying Bill, but it was more than that. Despite the fire he stoked, he just as quickly doused it, throwing me in to his dungeon to be vampire bait. And yet, as I lay there on that table, an offering to a mad king, a simple caress of his hand was a sign that I would be okay. I couldn't figure him out. Was he good? Far from it. Was he bad? Most definitely. Was he evil? No.

"You need to go out!" Lafayette said, interrupting my internal musings as he came barreling into the living room.

I lifted up my book on my lap that had nearly fallen to the floor as I thought about those creatures of the night. "I'm reading."

"Me thinks, you's lying to me." He sauntered slowly over to me and snatched the book, before I could mark my place.

"Hey!" I chided, and jumped after him as he went to the other side of the couch and lifted up his knees to keep me from the book. I sat down next to him in defeat.

He took a pair of glasses out of his pocket and said in his sassiest voice, "Norse Warfare: Unconventional Battle Strategies of the Ancient Viking." He tossed the book back to me from the other side of the couch. I caught it in the air and quickly tucked it behind a pillow.

"Planning on starting a war, Sook?" he asked and flicked his well-manicured finger at me in an accusing fashion, "Or maybe doing a bit of research?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I do know. Ever since you swore off vampires, you've gone all work and no play, but it hasn't stopped you from thinking about them, or rather him. Just the other day I hit redial and you know who it called. Fang-fuckin-tasia. Don't tell me you called him?"

"I didn't. It was a mistake."

"Your gran would smack you across your bottom for lying your sweet ass off. We're going out!"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me off of the couch. _So much for a peaceful night._

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs."

"That better mean I get to go to bed, or so help me Lala, I'm going to smack _your_ bottom for ruining my night."

"Uh, uh. We're going out. Get your scrawny ass in the shower. We're going to Merlotte's!"

"I just came from work four hours ago. Why are we going back?"

"Cause it's Thursday night."

"Oh no." I said, spinning around to head back downstairs. He stopped my progress with his hand, holding tight on the railing.

"Oh yes. It's Karaoke night. You're gonna belt your sorrows away."

"You know I _can't_ sing." I protested, pushing his arm. He didn't let me pass. I stopped struggling, but he moved to the center of the stairway and crossed his arms, quirking up his eyebrow in challenge.

"My cousin in NOLA got the hook up. Same auto-tune that T-Pain and all those tone-deaf muthafuckas use."

"Still not going." I repeated, taking a step forward.

"It'll make you sound like Whitney. God rest her soul." he said and crossed himself in memory of "The Voice."

"No one can sing like Whitney."

"Well maybe not," he paused, "Certainly not you. But then again you're more like Susan Boyle with some of those hideous rags you wear, hookah."

"Excuse me for being practical. We all can't be as fabulous as you."

"Damn straight." He said and cocked his hip to the side, with gusto. "This machine will make you the next Britney Spears. You'll sound too legit to quit and by the end of the night, with a few shots. We'll have you smiling. It's the god's truth."

"Fine, but I'm not doing it alone."

"Deal!" he said and extended his hand. We shook on our agreement to not leave me hanging like a cat on a string, "Now get to dressing." he shooed.

I ran upstairs to change for my first night out in a long time. Vampires be damned.

**((A Bridge to Burn))**

**SPOV - Merlotte's**

Three Redneck Margaritas and two Patron shots later, I had stumbled, cackled and rolled my way through three songs. I was having a glorious time and the night couldn't have gone any better. While I sang, I focused on the lyrics and ignored everything and everyone else, keeping my shields firmly in place. When I was on that makeshift stage, nothing mattered.

Lafayette and I just finished our rendition of Sexy Back and we were getting ready for another round. Arlene left us with four shot glasses. I recognized the clear liquid as tequila, but the other two were yellowish.

"Lala are you trying to kill me with these drinks?" I lifted up the glass and inspected its contents. It was a light yellow color with some sort of pulp. I brought it to my nose and sniffed. It was sweet.

"You never chased a shot with pineapple juice?"

"No."

"Then you've not lived, honey child. It makes the tequila go down smooth, like hot lava into the ocean. Burns and then cools. The juice cools it off, creating your own paradise island."

"Thanks for the picture. Let's hope I don't erupt after this." I said, and took a sip of the juice, "Now, if only Sam bought those little umbrellas then I could imagine I was in Hawaii. What are we toasting to this time?"

I held up both shot glasses, ready to drink. He didn't answer and instead looked past me, a look of concern flashing across his face. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Every mind the bar was buzzing and they all said one word, Bill.

I twisted around to confirm everyone's thoughts. Should have known he would show up. Oh well, he wasn't going to kill my buzz.

"Let's toast to going home alone." I said and downed the tequila, quickly followed by pineapple juice to complete my island elixir. Lafayette followed my lead and we both knocked the glasses back down on the table with aplomb.

I expected Bill to approach the table; however, what happened next was unexpected.

Bill went up onto the stage and looked like he was getting ready to sing. Maybe he wouldn't be ruining my night after all. I was ready for a good laugh. A sly smile formed in my lips and I choked down the laugh trying to get out. Catching my drift, Lafayette took out his phone and aimed it at the vampire behind the mic.

Everyone had gone silent at Bill's entrance, but now that he was actively participating in our little sing-a-long, the room had filled with hush whispers of anticipation on to what he would sing and _if_ the song was meant for yours truly. I pleaded with the Lord Almighty that it would not be.

The static of the microphone registered over the speakers and it screeched when Bill touched it, giving everyone, especially him, rude pause.

I glared at him across the room. He tried to get me to soften my death glare with those brown eyes, that I used to think were full of love and hope. Now they seemed hollow and empty.

Bill turned to Terry who was in charge of tonight's libations and the karaoke machine to switch on his selection. Bill leaned back into the mic and said, "This is for the only reason I'm here."

It took everything in me to not roll my eyes at him. Then the familiar rhythm of drums and guitar filled the room and I listened all the while having my own silent lyrical mash-up as the lights faded and focused on William Compton.

_I'm not a perfect person _(Finally, the truth)

_There's many things I wish I didn't do _(Really, really Bill)

_But I continue learning _(Like learning how to manipulate me and use me)

_I never meant to do those things to you_ (Fuck you!)

_And so I have to say before I go _(Go now, like seriously, go)

_That I just want you to know _(I don't want to know)

**^V^**

_I've found a reason for me _(A reason to get a tan?)

_To change who I used to be _(You are a liar and my Gran told me tigers can't change their stripes)

_A reason to start over new_ (Let's end. No starting. Ending)

_And the reason is you _(No, no, no)

**^V^**

_I'm sorry that I hurt you _(I can feel the remorse from here. Not)

_It's something I must live with every day _(Every night, you two timing bitch)

_And all the pain I put you through _(You nearly drained me and almost raped me)

_I wish that I could take it all away_ (You would have loved to glamour me)

_And be the one who catches all your tears _(You don't get them)

_That's why I need you to hear _(Your thoughts?)

**^V^**

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_ (A side that can't sing, 'cause that's all I hear)

_A reason for all that I do _(Lies)

_And the reason is you_

The lights brightened and a few clapped for the vampire. A single red tear came down his eye and he looked so broken and bereft. The old, naïve Sookie would feel something, but I didn't feel anything. However, I could make him feel something. I jotted down a song and tore the piece of paper, confident in my choice.

Feeling slightly buzzed and ready to rock, I headed toward the stage that was still occupied by Bill, who seemed frozen in place. Lafayette trailed after me, but I sent him back to the table with the flick of my hand. I was going to do this solo.

Bill expecting some form of affection from me tried to embrace me at my approach, but I dodged him; instead offering my hand out to him to request the microphone. He reluctantly gave it to me and I shooed him off the stage. I handed Terry my written selection and he smirked at my choice. While I waited for him to ready my song, I stared down my first love, putting a mask on my face. Terry gave me a nod and I smiled a happy smile for my audience and for Bill.

I edged close to the mic, bringing it close to my lips and said, "I'd like to dedicate this song to William Thomas Compton."

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead (well I'm not)_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_**^V^**_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_**^V^**_

_You were all the things I thought I k__new_

_And I thought we could be_

_**^V^**_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_**^V^**_

_All of our memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_**^V^**_

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_**^V^**_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_**^V^**_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do?_

_**^V^**_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_**^V^**_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_**^V^**_

_All of our memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_**^V^**_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_**^V^**_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_**^V^**_

_He was everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_**^V^**_

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_**^V^**_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_**^V^**_

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

My voice faded, never faltering as I belted out the lyrics emphasizing each word. Bill Compton took away my innocence and broke the bubble of my happy ending. He deserved every word of it. I threw the microphone with authority to the ground and the room erupted in clapping - the women clapping louder than the men as they joined me in my moment.

Bill still with the tear marking his face, disappeared quicker than he came from the bar. I smiled, half-heartedly at his leaving. It was mean what I did, but he more than deserved it. I skipped back to Lafayette, making a quick stop at the bar to pick up another redneck margarita, courtesy of the boss man -who was very happy about the display.

"You's on fire!" Lafayette exclaimed and replayed the video of Bill's undoing on his IPhone.

It was on constant replay throughout the night and I laughed harder and smiled more than I had in two whole months.

"At least, Bill was good for something."

"Amen, sistah."

"Still going home alone?"

"Yep."

"Good girl."

What I did tonight, was not good. It was bad. And that single thought made my mind wander to the bad boy vampire in my life. Maybe Bill wasn't the only one pretending, maybe I was.

**(((A Hook Leads to Harmony)))**

**EPOV – Fangtasia**

"ERIC!" Pam shouted as she came barreling into my office with her IPad in hand. Ever since she had gotten the infernal thing she had been showing me useless videos on YouTube and all the clothes she desired that she pinned on Pinterest under the label "Buy Me."

"You must watch this." she said, continuing in annoying high volume as she offered the device at me.

"Pam, this better not be another human doing some idiotic stunt that leads to them maiming themselves for your amusement. I don't have the time, or the patience." I answered, dismissing her and leaving the IPad untaken.

Not one to give-up, she propped the contraption on my desk and tapped the screen.

"It's not, but they are amusing. Makes one think of all the ways to make them bleed. I never knew a trampoline could cause so much pain."

"Get to the point or I will smash this _thing_ and make you do manual labor to get a new one."

She rolled her eyes at my empty threat and tapped again on the screen.

Whatever she wanted to show me, it must be good, because she did not back down. Our shared bond was awash with amusement, so I conceded and looked down at the screen, "What am I watching?"

"Just watch. You'll like it."

With a final swipe of her finger, the screen changed to the reveal Lafayette's gaudy website. Pam tapped the embedded video to maximize it. I was not surprised Pam had viewed Lafayette's website. Following Lafayette's _short-lived_ venture into vampire blood, we monitored it to make sure he wasn't selling blood again. If he did it behind my back, my Corvette wouldn't be the only thing I'd be taking from him.

Lafayette's face filled the screen and by the noise and familiar background he was at the shifter's bar.

"This some shit, vampire plus karaoke – bad combination bitches. Here's the proof."

The camera, or rather Lafayette's phone, panned over to the stage to reveal the vampire in question. An emo-looking Bill, looking as sullen as ever began to sing. It was a wretched song and he was a horrible singer. He wasn't even singing more like whining his way through the lyrics. Every now and then Lafayette tilted his phone to the side to get a glimpse of the crowd. That was when I saw Sookie. And Bill's wailing became more tolerable to catch those small moments of seeing her face.

Since the night she had sent me away from her porch with an order to go to hell. I hadn't stopped thinking about the little fairy, who aided me (reluctantly) at getting my revenge on Russell. There were times during the past weeks when I was tempted to go to Bon Temps to see her, but I resisted. We didn't end on a good note. But now seeing her again sparked something in me.

I rubbed the pad of my thumb over my bottom-lip, feeling a hunger fill me. Her blood was like freedom when it hit my lips and it had allowed me to walk in the sun for those fleeting moments outside these walls. I continued to watch getting lost in contemplation about the woman who was sunshine in a little blonde bottle.

"Told you. You'd like it." Pam said, knowingly.

"Shh!"

"It gets better." her voice filling with an uncharacteristic giddiness. Whatever it was, it must be good. She never got this excited about seeing Bill or Sookie.

I glared at Pam and she rolled her eyes dramatically at me for silencing her again.

After Bill finished spewing the lyrical nonsense that came from his mouth, Sookie approached the stage. His downturned expression turned hopeful, but it was quickly squashed by _my_ telepath as she breezed by him with not so much as a smile.

Sookie continued onto the stage and took in the room before her; positioning herself daintily behind the microphone. I had ignored the majority of Bill's warbling, but I was all ears for what Sookie was about to sing. I didn't know what to expect from Sookie. She was always full of surprises, however, I was concerned about what I was about to hear. I had once dreamed about Sookie and in that dream she had told me that she couldn't sing. Even if it was a dream, I believed that despite her many other talents that she couldn't sing.

I instinctively tensed awaiting her voice to follow the beat of the song. She closed her eyes and the words came out like delicious drops of blood, pouring her heart out and teasing Bill with every note. Until she threw the words back at him, cutting him with every verse. Lafayette got the money shot when he showed Bill shedding another tear at being hurt by Sookie.

Sookie's song ended and I collapsed the IPad back onto the desk and steepled my hands in front of me. I had a plan.

I looked at Pam and she raised her eyebrow at me, waiting for me to react to this interesting turn of events. Pushing back from my desk, I grasped onto the armrests of my chair and let my plan click into place.

"Well?" Pam asked impatiently.

I looked down at the IPad and then back up at Pam. I smiled genuinely at her and stood briskly off my chair and took long, purposeful strides toward the door.

"Tell Chow to meet me in the basement with his kit. He and I have work to do." I barked out and entered the bar area.

Pam's heels clicked behind me as I brushed past the humans and vampires in the bar.

"Oh no. Not this again. It was funny in the 80s. Eric. Eric!" Pam chirped as I continued to move toward the basement door.

Pam would get Chow and in six nights I would be ready. The gauntlet had been thrown and the battle would be fought on Karaoke Night.

**PPOV**

I stopped in the middle of the bar room floor, perturbed more at myself than at Eric. It was my fault for showing him the video and getting him all riled up about magical fairy vagina again. Fuck. I thought we could have a good laugh at Compton and that would be the end of it. But no. That wasn't what happened.

I sashayed over to Chow at the bar and ordered, "Chow. Basement. Now!"

He ignored me to finish topping off the drink for the brunette at the end of the bar. I growled at him for not heeding my order. "Chow. Get your ass in the basement!"

"Why? What did I do?" he asked, looking sheepish all of a sudden.

I sighed and said, "Get your kit and head to the basement. You need to practice."

Pointing in the direction of the basement door, he finally got his ass in gear and went down to join Eric.

I took over Chow's place at the bar, bracing myself against the stainless steel counter. It was going to be a long week. Fucking karaoke. Fucking Sookie.

**NEXT WEEK – KARAOKE NIGHT**

**SPOV**

It was Thursday night and again I found myself back at Merlotte's singing my head off with Lafayette. Jason had even joined us for another raucous night. I have enjoyed myself so much I figured I'd make a thing of it and it was much better than sulking at home. When everyone was singing only the lyrics filled their minds and it was blissful compared to normal thoughts of the nightly patrons. And some people had even complemented me on my singing. I told them it was that crazy machine Lafayette had gotten, but it sure was nice to receive a compliment about something other than my boobs or the taste of my blood.

The night was winding down and I was ready to call it a night when Sam asked everyone if anyone else would like to sing. Sam looked at our group and I looked at Lafayette, only to find him finishing the last of his new fruity concoction, I took that as a no, and shook my head at Sam. He looked down and was about to begin shutting everything down, when Chow appeared stopping Sam's hand from moving further.

After Bill's appearance last week I was hoping that would be the end of the vampire review, but I was wrong. Chow let go of Sam's hand and whispered something into Sam's ear. Sam lifted both of his hands up in concession and left the Asian vampire alone.

"What the fuck is that muthafucka doing?" Lafayette asked.

"Is he a vampire?" Jason inquired.

"Yes, Jason. And Lala, I have no idea why he's here, but I think he came to sing."

"Sorry, Sookie." Lafayette said in apology.

I opened up my shields and tapped into his head, "You posted last week - on your website!"

"Yes." he admitted.

"What's wrong with that? I heard you stuck it to Bill, Sook." Jason said.

"What's wrong is that means that someone saw it. Someone who is outside right now." I said, feeling two more voids outside the bar. Knowing those voids had to be Pam and Eric.

I looked back at the stage to see that Chow had setup a drum kit and now sat behind the percussion instrument, sticks in hand. A lone black guitar was perched in a stand, staring at me ominously. It was black from the strings to the neck and it could only belong to one person. My suspicions were confirmed when Eric appeared at the microphone, swapping the auto tune microphone for one of his own. Slinging the guitar like a sword over his shoulders, looking ready to do battle.

"Eric Northman can sing?" I said, more to myself than my karaoke crew.

"There are many things you don't know about my maker." Pam said.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus!" Lafayette exclaimed, putting his hand over his heart at Pam's entrance.

"You miss me Lafayette?" Pam asked, clicking her fingernails on his shoulder.

"Hell no, hooker." Lafayette said, trying to move away from Pam in the booth.

"What is he doing, Pam?" I asked, watching Eric tuning the guitar out of the corner of my eye.

Pam continued to dance her fingers on Lafayette's shoulder, until he slapped her hand away, turning her attention back to me, "There are a lot of things you don't know about Eric." Reiterating her earlier point, "Things you would know if you only gave him a chance."

"The last time I did that I ended up chained up in the basement of Fangtasia to act as vampire bait for a maniacal king. Why should I trust him?" I answered coldly.

"I wouldn't say your previous liaison went any better and he hurt you more than Eric ever has." Pam said, her words cutting me more than I had thought they would at the mention of Bill. I shrugged it off, I was done with Bill. "You're more than a reason to him. And you're not that sweet. You're quite ruthless in your own backwater way."

"We're just peas in a pod." I spat at her back-handed compliment, getting up to leave, only to be stopped by Pam's foot and hand, keeping me in the booth.

"Believe me, Sookie Stackhouse, I would prefer to not be slumming it here with you, but if last week was any indication you can be as bad as you want to be. You just need to embrace it."

"With the Prince of Darkness?" I asked, waving my hand toward the Viking Prince.

She smirked in a way that was so Eric and turned away to take in her maker on the stage. All eyes and thoughts were on Eric, and I couldn't help but give my undivided attention to him.

Despite Pam's words, I couldn't deny that it was a pleasant surprise to see him. I watched his fingers strum slowly over the strings. The action was familiar and it was those same fingers that filled my dreams as they danced along my skin, burning me with want. I was feeling warm at watching him and I was hoping to all that was good it was the alcohol that was causing it. The room waited in anticipation for him to begin and when he did it was loud, brash and bitingly honest. It was Eric.

_If you could only read my mind_

_You would know that things between us, ain't right_

_I know your arms are open wide_

_And you're a little on the strange side, I can't lie_

_Your one vice is you're too nice_

_Come around now, can you see?_

_**^V^**_

_I want you, all tattooed_

_I want you bad_

_Complete me, mistreat me_

_Want you to be bad, bad, bad, bad, bad_

_**^V^**_

_If you could only read my mind_

_You would know that I've been waiting, so long_

_Someone almost just like you_

_But with attitude - I'm waiting, so come on_

_Get out of clothes time, grow out those highlights_

_Come around now, can you see?_

_**^V^**_

_I want you, in a vinyl suit_

_I want you bad_

_Complicated, X-rated_

_I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad_

With every riff and strum of the guitar, Eric sang with the same bravado that made him the vampire that I despised, but it was filled with so much unadulterated honesty and heart that I couldn't look away. His eyes pierced mine and he meant every word that he said. My throat and eyes were dry from the spectacle before me and when I finally did blink, Eric was in front of me. - serenading me in a song. His voice softened at our close proximity and he went down to his knees as he continued to sing.

_Don't get me wrong_

_I know you're only being good_

_But that's what's wrong_

_I guess I just misunderstood_

_Go_

I reached out for him, but he was gone, never missing a beat as he appeared back on stage.

_I want you, all tattooed_

_I want you bad_

_Complicated, X-rated_

_I want you bad, I mean it, I need it_

_I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad_

_Really, really bad_

The room went silent and for a moment Chow looked like he was going to decapitate the next person who looked at him funny. The silence was short-lived, because the room erupted in raucous applause. Sam went to shut everything down, when Chow threw a drum stick in his direction like a dart. It stuck securely in the wall keeping Sam behind the bar. Eric jumped down off the stage, slinging the guitar around to his back, mic in hand. He approached the booth and without a word handed me the microphone. He wanted me. He was going to get me. This was not Sookie who ran from a fight, I was up for this challenge and I was ready to throw down.

I nodded in thanks and we switched positions in the booth. Chow, still stationed on stage, reached for another drum stick in his bag. I smiled briefly at him and he winked at me. He'd be my accomplice as well for my own siren song.

I flipped through the song book and typed in my selection. Unlike Eric, I needed a little help with my voice and switched on the auto tune. I took a deep breath and without an introduction I began to sing.

_Do you, understand what I need, need_

_(From you)_

_Just let me be the girl to show you_

_Everything that she can be is_

_Everything that I can be, I wanna be_

_**^V^**_

_My turn, let me let you know that I can_

_Promise that I won't do that_

_So boy, say the time and place_

_'Cause you make me wanna misbehave_

_**^V^**_

_I wanna be bad_

_You make bad look so good_

_I got things on my mind_

_I never thought I would_

_**^V^**_

_I, I wanna be bad_

_You make bad feel so good_

_I'm losing all my cool_

_I'm about to break the rules_

_I, I wanna be bad_

_**^V^**_

_I wanna be bad with you, baby_

_I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you, baby_

_**^V^**_

_What's up? Tell me what to do, how to be_

_Teach me all your rules from A to Z_

_But I, I don't wantcha other girls to see_

_That you're messin' round with me_

_**^V^**_

_Should I, boy_

_Tell me what I got is what ya want_

_Tell, tell me do I, I turn you on_

_I don't want no one judging me_

_**^V^**_

_I wanna be bad_

_You make bad look so good_

_I got things on my mind_

_I never thought I would_

_**^V^**_

_I, I wanna be bad_

_(Bad)_

_You make bad feel so good_

_I'm losing all my cool_

_I'm about to break the rules_

_I, I wanna be bad_

_**^V^**_

_I wanna be bad with you. baby_

_I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby, I, I_

_I wanna be bad!_

Each verse, each lyric, past the bridge and into the harmony – I belted out my challenge to the blonde vampire, but when the words ran out so did he. I looked around the entire bar and it was empty of Eric Northman. I dropped the microphone and ran out the back door.

I was greeted by Eric leaning ever so seductively against his car. I approached him slowly, taking confident strides over to the vampire who still had his guitar strapped to his back.

"Aren't you going to tell the shifter and your friends you are leaving, Miss Stackhouse?" he asked, his eyes trained on the ground until I was only a few feet away. I had missed those eyes.

He looked up for an answer and I met his gaze. Feeling transfixed in the spot I stood I said. "For someone who can hear quite well, Mr. Northman, you weren't listening."

"I'm quite adept at hearing sounds, thoughts, not so much. I'll leave that to an expert." Gesturing with his eyes at me. He held up one finger to make a point and said, "However, I am an expert in other ways. You wanna be bad Sookie Stackhouse?"

"At least for tonight, I'm willing to learn, Eric Northman."

"Ditching your friends is a start."

"I just told everyone in that room that I practically plan on climbing you like a tree. I think it would be best to leave. And proceed to lesson two."

"Oh, that involves you with a lot less clothes on."

He opened the door and ushered me into the heinously, expensive sports car. He joined me in the driver's seat and gripped the steering wheel, before turning to me and said, "In a dream you told me, you couldn't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it."

"And in a dream I once told you, that I used to think you were made of cold, hard stone and empty inside."

"This is not a dream…Sookie."

"I know."

He smiled and started the engine to take me away to create our own harmony.

For once I didn't care about rules or the voice in my head that told me to run away, because on karaoke night sometimes two wrongs make a right. And that silent thought made my heart sing.


End file.
